At Your Side
by Matchmaker99
Summary: Sora is in big problem ,Taichi try to help her but he also have more serious problem that we never though .A song fic the lyrics is from At your Side by the Corrs (nice song !) don't forget to review !


At Your Side  
  
If you don't want to read a sad story so don't read it ,both Sora and Taichi is 20 ,just that I won't give any spoiler . Comments, flames , critics ? send it too van99@hotmail.com  
  
Sora sitting alone in the park right now ,watching the sunset and the flying birds. Her face look empty and depressed , she keep staring at the sky until someone greeted her ,it's Taichi her best friend .  
  
When the daylight's gone and you're on your own  
  
And you need a friend just to be around  
  
I will comfort you, I will take your hand  
  
And I'll pull you through, I will understand  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up ?" greeted him cheerfully  
  
Sora smiled ;a little weak smile "Hi ,Taichi "  
  
He stared at her for a while ,realized the weird expression of his friend ,he sit beside her and ask softly "What's happen ?something wrong ?"  
  
"Nothing " she starring at her brown shoes now .  
  
"Really ? ,if you have a problem you can tell me ,I'm your friend my hand always open to help you ,Sora "  
  
"Really it's nothing ,I just want to clear my mind ,my heart it's messing up right now " said her with a little voice  
  
"Messed up ? but why ?"  
  
"I already told you it's nothing just try to clear my mind "  
  
"I know there's something wrong with you ,I 'm your friend and friends always know where their friend is in trouble ,come on tell me ,maybe everything will be better for you after that "  
  
Sora put her hand in her face now ,"I .. you know maybe . No I must go now ,see you later ,Taichi !" she stand up but Taichi grabbed her hand "I won't let you go if you don't tell me ,Sora !"  
  
Sora's eyes begin to glistening ,and tears come to her cheek "I. can't tell you ,this just my private problem ,Taichi ,really I must go now " she tried to release her hand from Taichi's.  
  
"Can't you trust me ? we already being a close friend since kindergarten even it's a private problem I think I still can help you through that, we already help each other problem since kid ,right ? " said him with full of "please trust me "looks  
  
Finally she sit beside Taichi again ,and begin to told her problem with full of tears " I just break up with Yamato after our relationship in past 6 years , My mom just decide to divorced from my father, and the worst my brother has a cancer , this problem come chronological to me ,world looks want to punished me ! life is unfair ! ,I can't stand anymore ,can't, can't !" she scream with full of depressed tone .  
  
And you know that  
  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
Taichi hugged Sora ,he tried to made Sora more calm and said "I understand ,Sora , your problem it's extremely hard but trust me life is not over yet ,you still have me and the other friends ,we'll always to help you through this ,I promise and trust me this just a small trial from God if you can survive from this, everything will be much better ,and more happiness will come "  
  
Sora cried in his shoulder more and more "If this really a trial for me ,why He involve my brother ? he don't anything ! why ? why He don't just make me have that cancer nor my brother ? my brother is full of suffer now it's really unfair !"  
  
"Sometimes trial looks so cruel but trust me this is the best plan for us ,God always want the best for us ,there's a bless form disguise and you must trust that ,Sora .I'll help you, everyone will, keep praying and don't let your belief get lesser ,I trust everything will be better and for your brother too " he released his hug from Sora , and try to erase the tears from her cheek "Now keep that tears and facing your problem , running away is not the best resolution but make the problem worse so now keep praying and let God do his job ,about Yamato I believe if you guys fate is to be together ,I think you and him will be together again and maybe your mother's decision is the best for both your parents ,agree ?"  
  
If life's standing still and your soul's confused  
  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
  
If you make mistakes (make mistakes)  
  
You can't let me down (let me down)  
  
I will still believe (still believe)  
  
I will turn around  
  
"I . (she begin to smile & erase her tears) you're right, why I keep like this ? it's useless I can't help anyone with this nor my brother or my family even myself thanks Taichi , thanks a lot you are truly my best friend ever !" she hugged him for a while .  
  
"Don't need to worry Sora ,friends help each other ,right ? now you can go home think with cool head and do the right things "  
  
"Yeah you're right I'll well until then Taichi, thanks again for your help ,k ?"  
  
He nodded and keep stared at her until her figure gone .He watched the sunset and told to his self "Hope I can do that too ,my life is just like a sunset "he sighed , then he leaved that park .  
  
Two months later  
  
Taichi is in hospital right now, he had a mysterious virus in his body ,he already knew there's something wrong with him since 3 months ago but still didn't said anything until his condition getting worse ,blood always flow from his nose ,and his cough also along with a fresh blood.  
  
His life time is not more longer than a corn .Sora always accompany him since last week after she knew this and so does all of his friend . Now they both alone in the room ,Sora help Taichi to eat and chat happily even in Sora's heart she knew he can die in every time .  
  
"So Sora ,how's your brother ,huh ?" asked Taichi with weak voice but still with warm smile .  
  
"Uum.. his condition is better , his last operation is succeed and I keep praying for him like your advice, Taichi " she smiled  
  
"Good ,I hope I have chance to have more longer life but it's possible .It's already my destiny to dead like this "he begin to coughing so hard ,Sora give a handkerchief and a glass of water for him .She's so worried about his condition but she can't do anything ,he just can keep praying and praying .  
  
"Please don't said anything like that Taichi (she take his hands) ,like you said there's always a bless in disguise .You still remember it right ? you're nice guy Taichi God will help you ,I trust that " her eyes now full of tears  
  
He smiled ,she hold Sora's hand "I still believe it ,Sora but maybe this what God wants from me ,my mission in this world is already fulfill and I accept this with a hope I'll be in His place after my death "  
  
And you know that  
  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
"Please don't said about death anymore ,Taichi .I want you to still alive ,I don't want to loose you .You're the most important person from me and I won't let you go .I believe we can through this together and we can start a new happy life " she hugging him now .  
  
"Sora you also the most important person for me too and I'll be always at your side no matter what, even if I already not in my body .I promise and I'll always keep this swear ,okay ?"  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
She begin to cried ,and said "I also promise to always be at your side Taichi ,if you go I'll too !"  
  
"It's not your time ,Sora .You still have a mission in this world .God want you to do the best in this world and many people still need you .I want you promise to me (coughing. ) after my death please continue your life and do your best , please this is my last wish from you(coughing.) before my death which I know it's just in a few days "  
  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
  
'Cos I'm right there  
  
"Please don"t said it anymore ,Taichi .I don't want to loose you !"  
  
"You won't ,like what I promise to you I'll be always at your side just not in real forms .Sora please promise it's my last wish you I can dead peacely "  
  
Sora feels so sad ,very sad but for Taichi's happiness ,she agree with it "Okay I promise but please still believe that you'll stay alive and there will be a miracle for you "  
  
He just smiled and begin to sleep .  
  
Two days later  
  
Taichi die ,his last word is "I'll be at your side ,Sora forever "  
  
Sora can look his spirit smiled to her and went through the sky .  
  
I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you  
  
(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
  
'Cos I'm at your side  
  
Sora feel so sad but still she keep his promise to Taichi to continue her life and do the best .She knows life is unpredictable and everything is in God's Hand no one know what will happen tomorrow but she doesn't worry about everything that'll happen to her because she knew Taichi is at her side forever .  
  
I'll be right there for you  
  
I'll be right there for you, yeah  
  
I'm right at your side  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
